


Drunk Confession

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Xehanort gets dropped off at Aqua's, too drunk to do more than confess his feelings.
Relationships: Aqua/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Drunk Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic inspired by Discord

Loud, insistent knocking interrupted the confession of undying devotion Aqua was reading. Concerned who would be knocking at this time of night, she marked her page and set the novel aside. Quickly padding over to the door, she peeked out the peephole before opening it in concern. 

Lea gave her a lopsided smile as greeting. She was far more concerned about the man slumped on his side. Silver hair was a mess, she was quite certain he'd spilled something on his shirt, and he definitely wasn't holding himself up at the moment.

"Xeha's pretty drunk and his brothers still hate me; you mind letting him crash here?"

Aqua considered protesting, she was in no way prepared to have a guest, but it _was_ Xehanort. He looked about ready to pass out, or maybe he was already passed out she couldn't quite tell. 

"Get him on the couch," she agreed. 

Aqua walked away from the door, leaving it open for Lea. She needed... Water, that was important. Advil? Did Xehanort take pills? Aqua grabbed them from the cabinet just in case, and returned to the living room with supplies in hand. 

"I gotta get home," Lea said. "Pick on him for me when he's feeling better."

She had no intention of picking on Xehanort about whatever drinking habits Lea was referring to, but nodded anyway. Lea left and she looked at Xehanort. He was upright, leaning back with an arm over his eyes. His shirt was dirty, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what exactly was on it, but he seemed otherwise normal. 

"Got you some water." 

He reached with the hand not over his eyes, bringing it up with a sigh. 

"Drink that, I'll be back in a moment." 

Aqua pulled a blanket from the closet, grabbing her extra pillow off the bed before going back to Xehanort. He hadn't taken a single drink. She sighed softly and lay the pillow down, fluffing it a bit as she thought more about him sleeping there. In that state he wouldn't care but there was no way he could comfortably lay on this couch; he was too tall. It was just for the night, and it wasn't as if the couch was uncomfortable for her... Aqua nodded, gently taking the water from him so it didn't spill and pulling him to his feet. 

"You're taking the bed," she said. 

"M'kay," he mumbled and slumped onto her. 

Aqua half carried Xehanort to her room, sat him down on the bed, and tugged his shirt up and off. He squeaked and protested, something about how he already said no - that he liked Aqua, not her - drunken babbling, but he wasn't wearing such a dirty shirt in her bed. 

"It's dirty," she informed him. Though, she had to admit, the sight of him shirtless was one she always enjoyed. Determined not to stare too much, she turned to leave him and stopped at the sound of his voice. 

"Aqua has such beautiful eyes."

Aqua turned to look at him again. He was nodding with a little hum of confirmation. 

"I love her."

Warmth spread across her face at the confident confession. She... Wasn't supposed to hear that. Now what should she do? She couldn't ignore what he'd said but Xehanort would hate it if he knew he told her drunk and ready to pass out in her bed. Words dying in her throat, she watched him lie down and take a few tries to pull the blanket up over himself. She would have helped, but... She was still flustered over the confession. 

"Don't tell her okay? I gotta... Tell her right."

How could she pretend she didn't know? She wanted to kiss him, to tell him how she loved him too. ...That would have to wait until he was sober. 

"Okay, Xeha. I won't."


End file.
